


Resonance

by A_Study_In_Johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Bottom John, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Study_In_Johnlock/pseuds/A_Study_In_Johnlock
Summary: Sherlock runs an experiment





	

  
  
  
  


From the outside, the flat on Baker Street seemed so simplistic. Cars and people passed in their normal, dull atmosphere on the outside, although the amount of people lessened as the night fell away into sins and things people would never admit to during their daily lives. It was about the only time where the dull became a fraction of what could be considered  _ fascinating. _

Sherlock sat in his bedroom, in the chair he and John used in the front room for clients. For The Work.

It seemed so long ago when Sherlock had spoken those words to John in Angelo’s. 

“... _ You should know that I consider myself married to my work…” _

Sherlock couldn’t fathom how much of a lie it had become. At the time, he meant it wholeheartedly, although he did not miss the way John’s tongue had peaked out to brush over his pink lips.

Ah,  _ those lips. _

Sherlock sat in the chair, long white hands steepled under his chin. It was his usual thought provoking position and, to anyone else, it would have appeared that Sherlock was being his usual high functioning sociopathic self, but tonight was different. So, very different.

If anyone stepped into Sherlock’s room, it would be easy to miss the tanned body on the bed, rutting against his mattress.

Then again, only an idiot would miss the soft humming coming from the vibrator Sherlock had lubed and worked into John’s arse.

Sherlock gazed at John’s body with a certain hunger he never knew he’d feel. He sat at the perfect angle to see John’s face which was tilted up towards the ceiling, the older man’s chest rising and falling with short breaths.

It had all started quite simply just about thirty minutes earlier.

_ “John.” Sherlock baritoned. He’d come from the kitchen, watching John’s back as the blogger typed away on his laptop. His mind had been completely sex ridden ever since they’d admitted their feelings for each other. He could no longer consider the rest of the world around him and the ordinary people in it, not when he was so consumed with the only man he’d ever wanted. Now, everything was purely John. John’s love. John’s voice. John’s hands. John’s eyes. John’s lips. John’s body.  _

_ “Yes?” John’s voice carried peacefully and thoughtfully over to Sherlock as he typed up the last of his latest blog entry. _

_ “I’d like to attempt something if it’s quite alright with you.” While John had been taken control every time they’d had sex so far, Sherlock felt it was his turn. _

_ Yet, John didn’t stop typing. “And what is that, love?” The army doctor obviously missed the difference in the air between the two of them. John’s was more tranquil while Sherlock’s was restless, per usual. _

_ “An experiment.” _

_ At that, John stopped. He shifted, turning to the detective who was still standing behind him. John looked as if he were trying to deduce Sherlock. He noted that Sherlock was wearing purple shirt and that three of the buttons were undone. _

_ “An experiment?” John inquired suspiciously, his eyes drifting from Sherlock’s exposed chest back to his green-grey eyes. _

_ “An experiment.” Sherlock confirmed calmly. _

_ “And...what does this  _ experiment– _ ”–John made air quotes around the word– “–entail?” _

_ “Testing the amount of resonance you can bear against your prostate before climaxing.” Sherlock’s impossibly deep voice seemed to suddenly reverberate through 221B. _

_ John stared at him for a long moment, eyes wide, as he realized what Sherlock was offering.  _

_ Then, without a single ounce of hesitation, John whispered, “Oh, God, yes.” _

Sherlock watched John now, hungrily, as he tried to remain as quiet as possible–releasing moans here and there along with strangled whimpers. They’d been at it for at least thirty minutes with the plug pushed into John at its second lowest setting, barely giving him enough stimulation against his prostate. 

His cock was impossibly hard–swelled and deliciously leaking precum from the tip, dripping onto his stomach. Sherlock had to refrain from licking John clean. Instead, he committed every single one of John’s noises and movements to memory–the twitching of his hips, his gasps and pants, his moans, all while he attempted to grind down onto the plug for more stimulation.

“Sherl– _ God, Sherlock _ -please. Please.”

More times than Sherlock could count, he’d had to palm his erection to steady himself; it couldn’t be over before they had a chance to  _ really  _ begin.

“More?” Sherlock asked calmly, despite his inward appearance. More than anything, he wanted to remove that plug and fuck John deeply into their bed until they came.

John’s head nodded vigorously.

“Very good, John.” the detective praised lowly. He lowered his hands and reached beside him for the remote that controlled the plug. He rose to his feet and looked at John splayed on the bed, a sheen of sweat covering his body. “You’re doing so well for me.” Sherlock rounded the bed, happy with the progression of his experiment. “Water?” 

Again, John nodded vehemently. Sherlock had prepared, calculating it’d take John, roughly, thirty minutes before he felt his mouth go dry from Sherlock’s ministrations. He took the cup from the bedside table and tilted John’s head up so he could reach the cup.

John took a couple sips and nodded when he’d had enough. Sherlock placed the glass back down and gazed down at John, running a hand through his short hair.

“Alright?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

Sherlock leaned down to press his lips to John’s. John leaned up into kiss, moaning into Sherlock’s mouth.

It took more than Sherlock was willing to admit to finally pull away. “Part two of the experiment.” he began to walk around the bed, remote at the ready in his palm. 

“What’s part two?” John’s voice strained.

“That’s a surprise, I’m afraid.” Sherlock saw a flicker in John’s eyes. “No need to be worried, it’s merely for your pleasure, John, as it is with any action I perform now.” he came to the middle of the bed where he could see the plug beautifully stretching John’s hole, leaking with the amount of lubrication Sherlock had used to prep him. “Trust me.”

“With my life.” John vowed.

“To five, now.” Sherlock warned, holding the remote in front of John and turned the vibrator up three notches.

John’s body immediately arched as the pulsing of the vibrator grew stronger. An excessive amount of expletives fell from his lips as the vibrator pressed against his hyper sensitive prostate.

“God! _Sher-Sherlock!_ ” he gasped.

“Does it feel good John?” Sherlock murmured.

“ _ Yes! _ ” John moaned, letting his hips roll against the vibrator. “God,  _ yes.” _

“So accustomed to dominating in all aspects of your life,  _ captain. _ ” Sherlock said lowly as he rounded to John’s side. “How  _ dull.” _

“ _ Fuck _ , Sherlock.” John panted. “Please.”

“Please what?” Sherlock gazed down, intensely, into John’s eyes. “What do you want me do?”

“I-I want–” John’s back arched. “Fuck, I–a _ h– _ want  _ you.” _

“Not good enough, I’m afraid,” Sherlock pulled back, much to John’s chagrin. He  _ needed  _ Sherlock. Now. In any way he could have him. Sherlock rounded to the end of their bed, watching John’s hole pulse against the plug. “Ah…” Sherlock released a soft groan. “So perfect, John. You are the epitome of perfection.” John gazed at his madman of a boyfriend–with that  _ damn  _ brilliant brain of his–through heavily lidded eyes. “How does it feel John? Is it preferable to my cock?”

John shook his head. “N-no. I need y-you.” he released another groan. 

“What would you have me do? Remove that plug and bury myself so deep within you that you wouldn’t be able to walk for a  _ week?  _ Is that what you want John? For me to fuck you hard into our mattress?”

John nodded quickly. “ _ Please.” _

Sherlock gave John a smirk. A smirk that would have terrified anyone if they’d seen it. But not John. He was anticipating. He needed this,  _ craved _ it.

“Oh, John.  _ My  _ John.” Sherlock’s eyes drifted down John’s body hungrily. “Mine.”

“Yours.” John agreed breathlessly.

“You need it so badly, don’t you? You can feel your climax steadily approaching can’t you? Climbing higher towards your peak, the tightening in your bollocks, the uncontrollable pulsing while that plug  _ milks  _ your prostate for everything it has and you have no other option but to give in to me–mind, body, and soul. You are  _ completely  _ and  _ entirely all mine,  _ John Watson.” 

“Sherlock!” John moaned.

“You’re teetering on the precipice aren’t you, John?”

All John could do was nod in response.

“John.” Sherlock groaned before he set the plug to its highest setting and watched as the muscles strained in John’s body, the plug forcing him to the very edge.

He was so close. “That’s it John. That’s it.” Sherlock praised. “You’re doing well, John. So good for me.” John released a harsh shudder as his hips began to unsteadily jerk. “Come for me, John.” John’s body arched as he came untouched, spilling along his stomach, chest, in copious amounts–his release being milked from him. Sherlock watched it all with fascinated eyes, pulling the plug out before pushing it back into John, watching as his hole closed around it.  John’s prostate grew to be too sensitive and Sherlock finally removed the plug–the vibration much louder when it wasn’t buried within John. Sherlock turned it off and removed himself from his kneeling position on the bed and moved to grab the glass of water.

John gulped the rest of it down and Sherlock sat the set of the bed, watching John’s face, waiting for his reaction.

“You complete...and  _ utter  _ madman.” John murmured as a slow smile spread onto his lips. 

“I’m your madman.” Sherlock grinned as he looked down at John. It was a grin that he saved only for John: one of pure happiness. 

“What was the second part of your experiment?”

“The effect on the power of your climax from the reverberation of the plug added in with my praise.” 

“Well, that was... _ something.”  _ John looked up at Sherlock in awe. “Kiss me.”

Sherlock didn’t hesitate. He pressed his lips to John, allowing their tongues to battle for dominance in one of the sweetest kisses they’d ever shared. Sherlock sighed into John’s mouth as John began to nip at Sherlock’s fuller bottom lip. 

“Your turn.” John panted against Sherlock’s lips.

“Hm,” Sherlock hummed. “Can you move?”

“I don’t actually know. I don’t really think so.” John began to laugh and Sherlock couldn’t help but join in. John’s arms trembled as he rose into a sitting position, coming face to face with Sherlock. He leaned in for another kiss until they were breathless and panting against each others. “Your clothes. Off. Now.”

Sherlock hurried to his feet and unbuttoned his shirt and then his trousers, taking them off in quick succession. John, still sitting on the bed, pulled Sherlock to him by his hips and pulled his pants down. Sherlock released a deep moan as John pulled his leaking cock into his hand. 

“God, Sherlock,” John watched as Sherlock threw his head back, not bothering to hide his moans. “Get on the bed.”

Sherlock followed his orders, lying on the mattress. John hovered over Sherlock’s body and took the younger man’s pulsing cock into his hand. Again, he began to stroke him, pulling the sounds from his lips before swallowing them with his own mouth. 

Sherlock moaned against the kiss, clutching against John. It wasn’t taking him long to reach that familiar orgasmic peak, especially as John’s lips left his and began to suck a bruise into Sherlock’s alabaster skin.

“Mine,” John murmured upon releasing Sherlock’s skin once he’d left a few purple marks on his pale skin of his neck.

“Yours.” Sherlock breathed through his kiss swollen lips.

“You’re so beautiful like this, love.” John whispered in wonder. It shocked John that Sherlock never ceased to amaze him. 

He made his way down Sherlock’s writhing body and took no time before licking a long line from the base of Sherlock’s cock to the tip, eliciting a short gasp from Sherlock.

“God, John.” he groaned lowly.

John took the head of Sherlock’s cock into his mouth and slid all the way down, to the base. Sherlock grunted at the suddenness and began to mutter unintelligible facts as Sherlock was wont to do when he brain was overwhelmed with too much pleasure. 

Sherlock became embarrassed when John had first informed him, but John found it endearing that only he could reduce the genius to a garbled mess of facts and long strings of John’s name.

“John, John,  _ John. God, John.”  _ Sherlock keened as John swirled his tongue around the tip, feeling Sherlock’s cock twitch in his mouth–a tell-tale sign that Sherlock was close.

John pulled back, stroking Sherlock in a tight grip. “You’re so beautiful, Sherlock.” Sherlock’s back arched. “I love you.”

“ _Hmm_ _love is the neurotransmitters in the brain stimulating adrenaline, dopamine, and serotonin.”_ Sherlock groaned out swiftly.

John smiled despite himself. “Come on Sherlock. Come for me, love.”

With a broken whimper of John’s name, Sherlock came in long spurts against John’s hand and his own stomach, releasing short breaths. 

John stroked Sherlock until the man’s hips were stuttering. When Sherlock drifted back down from his high, he kissed John with fervor. John caressed before walking into the bathroom for a washcloth to clean them both. Sherlock laid there, motionless and spent, on the mattress. When they were clean, John tossed the washcloth in with the dirty clothes and made a mental note to throw them in the wash tomorrow.

John climbed into bed next to Sherlock and was surprised when Sherlock snuggled against him. John chuckled. “I thought you wouldn’t move for another five minutes or so.”

“Hmm.” Sherlock rumbled. 

John ran a hand through Sherlock’s curls pulling the younger man tighter into his arms before lifting the blanket over their spent bodies. 

“I love you too, John.” Sherlock baritoned sleepily.

“Yes, I know, love.”

“And the experiment?” 

“Good. Very good.” John sighed happily.

“Brilliant. I’ll run another.” he yawned. “Blindfold?”

“Oh, God yes.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Leave me a comment if you liked it or if you have any criticism. Thanks!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: consulting-writer@tumblr.com


End file.
